Clowns
by death cherries
Summary: A love within the family is forbidden, but how long can Tyki and Lulubell keep it a secret for? Especially from the Earl and the world? Lulubell/Tyki Rated M IN PROGRESS
1. Part One: We're No Angels

Hello everyone, your writer is back again and this time with a new chapter story. Yes, another new one instead of completing the others that are still left open, haw haw… oh well. Here is another story which got inspired by a video by sedef001 which I suggest that you all check out. Enjoy! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT YOUR SOUL.

**Clowns

* * *

**

**Part One: We're No Angels

* * *

**

There was a click and soon a puff of smoke filled the hot room and bounced off the steam covered windows. Tyki leaned back against the lightly damp pillows and took in another drag. Another perfect finish after some morning loving. "Well," he said as he stroked a bit of his sweaty hair back, "I think we started our morning off right. Don't you think so?" he then turned to the Noah of Lust and shot her a sly look.

Lulubell looked over to him as she brushed her messy hair; no words came out of her mouth but just a simple tilt of her head. Finally after giving a sigh she then gave him an 'if you say so' look.

No bit of emotion shown on her face, well… at least not any other time than sex. Tyki grinned and then laughed to her cold answer. He took another deep drag and then began to search for his clothes around the bed. Books, a table lamp and sheets were all over the floor, he gave a sigh and stream of smoke was exhaled from his mouth as he did so. They had sure made quite a mess of the place, and he hated cleaning up. Even though this was his own room. He slid off the bed and pulled up the sheets and found his boxers and his undone bow tie. Hands felt through the cools fabrics in search of his familiar materials until they had finally found them.

Lulubell watched him. The satin blanket was clenched in her tight fist and she held it over her naked body. Her hair was not tied yet and time was being wasted. Soon the Earl would be calling and then she would be late. "Could you hurry it up already?" she asked him impatiently, "I would like to search for my own clothes in private."

"You do know this is _my _room," Tyki reminded as the cigarette was clenched between his teeth. But then he smiled as he got up, his body unclothed and exposed before her.

She turned her head and put a hand to the side of her face, a tinge of light red appeared on her cheeks. "Please cover yourself, that is indecent exposure." A hint of shyness was in that voice.

Tyki grinned as he took another drag and exhaled the smoke. "Is that so?" he asked with a sly grin. And soon with a swift motion, had grabbed the blanket and yanked it out of her grip and bed, exposing her own body as well. He gave a chuckled as she quickly took the pillows and began to cover herself.

"Tyki!" she hissed finally with impatience, "Why do you always have to be so childish? Hurry up and put on your clothes already!"

"Alright, alright," he sighed finally as he began to dress himself. As he had finished up his dress pants, he then bent down and picked up her own clothes and tossed them to her. Along with the blanket. He continued to puff on his cigarette as he dressed; he watched Lulubell, as she shyly and quietly slipped on her undergarments. All concealed under the pillows as she did so. He was just about finished, all that remained was his bow tie, which he had a bit of difficulty doing. Looking into the small mirror that hung on the wall, the Noah of Pleasure carefully looked over each step of his own to ensure that he had tied it correctly and looked not too crooked.

Lulubell watched with silence as Tyki finished up his tie, but gave a small groan of disappointment to it and undid it. Slipping on her white blouse and buttoning it up, she then walked over to him. "Allow me," she offered as her gentle hands reached over to him.

"Be my guest," he replied with a smile as she began to do the bow for him.

"I always am," she informed him, her eyes meeting up with his. And without the two of them saying anything more, a kiss was then made. She felt his arms soon reach and circle around her tiny waist, "Not now," she said between the kiss, " I have my pants to put on there is my jacket."

"Those can wait," Tyki spoke as his hands began to slide downwards to her bottom. "We still have plenty of time before breakfast."

* * *

_All this weeping in the air, who can tell where it will fall? __Through floating forests in the air; 'Cross the rolling open sea…

* * *

_

"Tyki! You're late!" Rhode greeted with a giggle in her voice as she stopped scribbling in her notebook.

"Yo, Rhode," Tyki greeted back as he took his seat and sat down. He looked around for a moment and noticed that the Earl had not made his own entry just yet. "Huh? Where is the Earl?"

"Oh, him?" Debitto asked as his mouth was still stuffed with bread and fruit, "He's giving Lulubell a time out for being late."

"The Earl was all mad!" Jasdero cackled in between his bites, "He was all furious with wondering why she is always late every morning!"

Furious? The Millennium Earl? Impossible! For the Millennium Earl to be upset with Lulubell was highly unlikely, for she was the only Noah within the family that did not complain to whatever he had assigned or asked and tirelessly did whatever he had given her. Not once she had ever protested if the job was too difficult or not. But keeping a straight face, Tyki forced himself to shrug it off and pick up his fork and give a careless tone. "Oh well," he began, "I'm sure the Earl won't give her anything hard. After all, she is practically his little pet." He soon stopped himself as he thought of the Earl. _'His pet? Don't make me laugh!'_ The thoughts of Earl ever owning her would never happen. Lulubell held the highest respect for Earl than anyone else in the family, and nothing more. She could never and would not ever love him. Despite the cold glares and acts she had given to him, Tyki Mikk, inside he knew it was all an act. After all, Lulubell was a prideful woman.

Finally he was pulled out of his thoughts as the Earl had made his way to the breakfast table, "Ah! Greetings, my Noah children!"

"Good morning, Earl!" They had all replied to him and watched as he had taken his seat.

"Ah, Tyki! You, too, had woken up quite late this morning, didn't you?" the Earl asked as he picked up his spoon and scooped at his soft boiled egg.

"My apologies, Earl," Tyki replied automatically, "It will not happen again."

"You've been late for quite some time now," Debitto added in, "if it's not breakfast, it's lunch. And if it's not that, it's tea. And not that, then it's something else."

"I have an agenda that at least keeps me busy," Tyki shot tactfully and grinned as he watched a scowl appear on Debitto's face.

"Tyki..." the Earl began as he sniffed the air, "are you wearing cologne?"

"Ah, that I am Earl," Tyki answered. "You see, I bought a bottle the other day and decided to try it out."

"It stinks, _Lero_!" Lero coughed out, "Tyki sama is wearing too much of it, _Lero_!"

"Lero is right," Rhode added in as she waved a hand in front of her face to clear up her nose, "Earl! Make him take a shower!"

"Tyki, please bathe after breakfast."

"I will Earl," Tyki said, "but if you don't mind, could you tell me what our job is now?"

"Forget telling him now," JasDebi wailed together as they pinched their noses shut, "Tyki, you stink! Take a bath now!"

"I am afraid I have lost my will to eat," the Earl added along.

"You all cannot be serious…" Tyki sighed out as he soon got up and left the room.

* * *

Finally after what seemed like a few minutes of waiting, the Noah soon welcomed Tyki back into the breakfast room. Rhode looked at him and then gave a giggle, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"So, now can we get this over with?" Tyki sighed out as he ignored the remark and sat in his seat.

"What is the job?" Skin asked.

"It appears that the Exorcists have now grown quite a bit," the Earl began as he folded his hands together, "they seem to have collected something called the '_Divine Comedy of Dante'_. It was written by Dante Alighieri ."

"So what's so special about a play right?" Debitto asked as he leaned back in his seat and placed his feet on the table. "Do you want to read it, Earl?"

"Something to make you laugh?" Jasdero added in.

"It's a poem, you see." The Earl informed, "One of the earliest poems written about heaven, hell and the afterlife. That piece of poetry you see, contains clues also about the Heart of all Innocence. With it, not only will it be able to locate and attract other Innocence, but also revive them. Even though it is a legend, the _'Divine Comedy'_ is said to also revive human life and could be used as an anti Akuma weapon."

"You mean-?" the twins gasped.

"They might try and use it against us," the Earl finished.

There was a bit of silence at the table after those words were spoken. Finally breaking the silence, Tyki then asked, "And where do we come in, in all this?"

"I have already dispatched Lulubell to Rome. They have found a piece of the poem there but haven't found the entire poem it. Her job is to stop retrieve the rest of the pieces that are scattered in Paris, Barcelona and Vienna." The Earl then took a sip of his tea, "You all are going to stop the Exorcists from traveling over there. Tyki, Rhode; you two are going to Belgium and stop the Exorcists there. JasDebi, you both are going to Germany. And Skin, you will be in Greece, a rumor has it that a piece of the poem is there."

Tyki stared into his tea. His thoughts soon circulated on how long it would be until he would see Lulubell again. Sure, he was going to be with Rhode, that was a major plus. But all inside, he knew that he just wanted to finish this job quickly and be done with it all. Finally giving a large sigh and raising himself up he then spoke. "Alright, Earl, you can count on us."

* * *

With a wave of his hand, soon the Noah had left the tables and the room. Tyki walked silently through the halls as he thought of their journey. It would take them two days to get to Belgium and stay there for how long and rid of how many Exorcists. All of them in search for some ancient poem.

Rhode watched as Tyki walked and stared in what seemed like a trance to her. He had been silent since they had left the room and she could only wonder what was on her uncle's mind. "Tyki," she began, "don't worry. I'm sure you will have lots of fun there." She then gave him a smile.

Tyki looked down over to his niece and smiled in return. If only she knew that it wasn't boredom that was bothering him, but thank god she didn't know what exactly was on his mind. Finally, he soon caught sight of Lulubell at the end of the hall. "Lulubell!" he called to her, "Lulubell!"

Rhode watched as her uncle soon began to jog up to her distant relative. Curiosity and puzzlement circled in her mind and she soon began to realize that other than the Earl, Tyki was the only one that spoke to her.

"Tyki has sure gotten close to Lulubell sama, _Lero_." Lero piped up as he floated alongside her.

"It seems really nice, but I wonder why," Rhode questioned as she watched her uncle and the woman speak.

"It must be since he saved her as she was about to taken by Cross, _Lero_."

Rhode watched as finally Lulubell left and soon began to walk towards him, she was still curious to wonder why it was only that incident that had brought them much more closer to each other. Maybe it was a life saving thing, to owe your life to someone after saving your own. Either way, it didn't matter. They were family, but was there something more to this relationship? She didn't know.

"Alright, Rhode," Tyki began as he lit a cigarette and opened the door for them, "let's go and get this over with."

* * *

My fingers are cramping up... Oh well. I do intend on continuing and finishing this one up. What do you think? R&R! I'm out!


	2. Part Two: Pieces Of The Puzzle

Continuation of this story/ fic. Enjoy everyone! I own nothing sadly, EXCEPT FOR YOUR SOUL!

* * *

**Clowns**

**Part Two: Pieces to the Puzzle

* * *

**

"Komui, so you're saying that this ancient piece by Dante is something that can reveal the true revelations of the world, or something like it?" Allen Walker asked as he analyzed the yellowed, ancient piece of torn scrap paper. "It seems unlikely to believe, but what has this got to do with the Noah?"

Komui shifted a bit in his seat and adjusted his glasses, "It may not seem like it much, but it appears that Dante himself, when he wrote this, saw a vision. A kind of future sight that only one of the Noahs was able to possess." Komui then leaned back in his chair and sighed, "But unfortunately, it seems that the Noah that had the power to see and foretell future comings was killed."

"By the Earl?" Lenalee Lee, Komui's younger sister, asked him.

"I don't know," Komui answered as he shook his head, "but all I know that all we have here is a only a torn page from the book itself. Here, take a look." With careful fingers, he then began to trace the almost faded texting and the outlining of where the rip was made. "See, all we have here is a piece from the first part, _Inferno_. And just as it's about to go into depth, it stops here."

Lavi gazed with interest, "Maybe someone didn't want another somebody to know about everything."

"That could be it," Komui agreed as he looked up to the red haired boy, "also, this isn't even the first half."

"Seriously?" the eye patched boy asked, "You gotta be kidding! How long is the first part anyway?"

"No one is sure yet, Lavi." Lenalee said as she looked at him, "This is the first time in history that it has ever been discovered." Putting a gentle hand to the worn paper she then trailed her soft fingers, "To even imagine, Dante...the first human...able to see something no other human was able to see. Not even Nostradamus was able to do!" Her hands soon stopped and twitched as she thought to herself, that in one's wildest dreams of what unearthly and terrible atrocities would be bestown in the future. Or worse...the loss of countless lives.

Allen watched as the jade haired girl's eyes flashed fear and tension, he knew that Lenalee was a gentle girl and for her to see such an overwhelming document would not only frighten her, but also create such sadness of what thoughts the future would hold. Especially if it was titled Inferno. Giving a sigh, Allen then looked at Komui with strong eyes, he knew what had to be done. "So, where are the rest of the pieces?"

Komui lurched back upright in his seat, "I don't know, Allen. But one things for sure, in the texts of the _'Divine Comedy'_, this is only part of the first book; and we don't even have the first whole page of it!" Wheeling to the other side of his desk, the spectacled man then opened a drawer and took out what appeared to be a heavy bound book. Flipping the pages in a quick manner, Komui then turned to the map of Europe. "If the the poems were all torn and shredded, god knows how many pieces are scattered around this area." Looking back up to the silver haired boy, Komui soon gave stern eyes, "But one thing's for sure; if we were able to find just this one piece, I am sure the Millennium Earl has heard of it and has already sent the Noah to search and retrieve as well."

Lavi gave a nod. This was such an important piece of history, something no other human and not even old Bookman, knew about. Now knowing what horrible and dreaded secrets contained in these ancient scripts, they just had to get their hands on it. "So," he began, "where do we start looking?"

Komui flipped once again within the large bounded book, "Let me see... ah! Well, evidence and rumors have told that some of the scripts have been hidden away in Paris somewhere, Belgium maybe as well. But no one knows for sure..."

"Any location in specific?" Allen asked.

"It doesn't say..." Komui replied with disappointment.

"Whoever wanted this to be hidden away," Lavi began, "really wanted to make sure no other human, or Noah, would find it."

Lenalee looked up to her brother, her eyes now shone with intensity and shimmered with a bit of impatience. Something that not even Komui had seen before. "We just have to find it," she spoke as her body trembled, "if the Earl gets to it... who knows what he will do?"

Allen and Lavi both looked at each other and gave a smile. Nodding their heads, they knew Lenalee was right.

"Alright then, Komui," Allen began, "it's Paris we're heading off to."

"Give us a map and we'll be on our way," Lavi finished as he held a thumb's up.

"I'm on my way," Komui answered as he soon left his study, book clenched tightly in his hand.

The three watched as Komui left the room, and soon a silence fell upon them. Allen soon averted his gaze the jade haired girl and soon sighed. Softly walking over to her, the white haired boy soon put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay, Lenalee. Don't worry, you'll see."

"Yeah," Lavi added in as he gave her a smile, "we'll get to them before the Noahs do."

Lenalee soon gave a smile her own and gave a deep breath. The thoughts were reassuring, really they were. But what was troubling her inside, cleverly concealing it on the outside, were the thoughts of failure. What if they didn't make it on time? What if the Noah got to the pieces of the puzzle before they did? How many more lives would have to die before they finally would be able to retrieve every single one? But giving a fake smile, Lenalee nodded her head and agreed. "You're right," she finally said, hiding the fear in her voice, "we'll find the rest of Dante's _'Divine Comedy'_."

"That's the spirit!" Lavi exclaimed as he patted her on the back, "Anyway, I think I should be waking up Krory kins and update him on the situation, otherwise he'll feel all left out!"

"I think I'll head on over to Jerry's," Allen said as he began to make his way to the door along with the red head, "Lenalee, are you coming?"

"You all go on ahead, I'll meet you guys up over there."

"Alright then, we'll see you soon!"

Watching them leave the room, her smile slowly began to fade away.

* * *

_Blow a kiss, I run through air, leave the past, find nowhere. Floating forests in the air Clowns all around you..._

* * *

"Tyki, the Earl said we are supposed to get rid of the Exorcists here," Rhode reminded as she took a seat on the cafe table's chair. Giving a bit of a yawn, the little Noah soon began to stretch her feet and her arms, the long road here had been a boring and tiring one. Maybe a two or three minute break was okay.

"I will, I haven't forgotten," Tyki answered as he finished lighting a fresh ciggarette, "but Rhode, surely a small break for coffee or something won't hurt, shall it?"

"Maybe, it all depends..." the spikey haired girl said as she lazily turned her head to the side.

"Tyki tama, we shouldn't really be dallying here, _Lero_." Lero piped in.

"Lero, I'm sure you have always wanted to try some Belgian delecasies," Tyki said slyly as he leaned back in his chair, tipping his head to see if the waitress would come out.

"I'm a golem, I don't eat, remember, _Lero_?" Lero reminded.

"I want some sweets...maybe a cake or something!" Rhode said excitedly as she leaned forward.

"Cake it is then," Tyki sighed out as the smoke exhaled from his lips.

"Or maybe... I also want bread pudding!"

"Mistress Rhode! If you eat too much, you'll have a tummy ache, _Lero_!"

"Just pick one, Rhode," Tyki sighed again as he took a deep drag, "I'm thinking of having a bottle of wine or something."

"Tyki..it's too early to be drinking, you know." Rhode informed lazily as she rested her face into her palm. Giving a sigh, she couldn't wait until their job was over so that she could go back and return home. Maybe torture Allen...that was always fun. Finally, remembering what she was going to ask, she then sparked up with energy. "Oh! Tyki! I almost forgot!"

"Hmmm?"

"What was it that you and Lulubell were talking about?" Rhode asked as she leaned in with innocent interest.

"Now why are you so eager to know?" Tyki returned as he let out a stream of white smoke.

"Because you seem to be the only one, other than the Earl, that talks with her." She soon gave a smile, "What were you the two of you talking about?"

Tyki leaned back his head and put the stick up to his lips. Inhaling deeply, he remembered their talk earlier that morning and what she had said. Already he was missing the sound of her voice...

_***_

_"What do you want?" Lulubell asked, her cold tone in that voice of hers._

_"I just thought I'd come by and let you know that we'll be in Belgium," he had informed to her, a smile on his lips._

_She looked at him skeptically, nothing with interest. "And?"_

_"I was just thinking well...maybe after finding that document...maybe you would..."_

_She soon shook her head slightly, "Enough," she said, cutting him off. "I know what you are trying to say, and it is simply impossible."_

_"What are you talking about?" Tyki asked with a bit of impatience, "Surely you are not going to be spending entire nights on the search for those pieces of paper."_

_"That's exactly what I am going to be doing," she informed to him coldly._

_"You're lying, and you know it," he teased as he grinned at her. He knew inside she was saying those things just to try and make him come after her. Her little mind games with him. Her little tricksies._

_"Even so, you have Rhode with you. What are you trying to accomplish?"_

_"I'm saying that there is always a chance," Tyki urged, "when her and Lero are asleep."_

_"You are out of your mind," she finished for him as she headed towards the door. Turning back just a little bit, she gave him a small smile; eyes shining brightly. "Maybe, if you promise not to do anything out of the usual."_

_Tyki grinned at her and then nodded his head. It was set, she would give the word on when and where and they would be there. The plan was now set._

_***__  
_

Thinking back to earlier this morning, the Noah of Pleasure now thought much more deeper into it; how in the world was he ever going to meet up with Lulubell? Let alone, contact her? The Earl had lent them two level three Akuma and since they were in Belgium, many more were sure to be around. Taking another drag and thinking much more thoroughly on it...contact would now be established, but what about timing? Tyki sighed and a stream of smoke came from up his throat and out of his lips; it would have to be during the evening. No doubts about it. But then again, Rhode never slept early during the evenings and loved to entertain herself by strolling along the late night streets with Lero. Maybe perhaps a quickie while the two were out? Perhaps, but maybe not...Tyki knew how much it was about quality and quantity. More Pleasure to give and feel, and more time to enjoy it. That was how he rolled. Leaning a bit more back into his chair, he then glanced up at the sky. It was still a bit of the early afternoon, sun down wouldn't be in another couple of hours...

Rhode watched with boredom as her uncle was scheming something in that head of his and yawned, "Tyki...I'm hungry, I want to eat now."

Tyki blinked as he was brought out of his thoughts, "Oh? They still haven't arrived it?"

"I think he's coming right outside now, _Lero_," Lero informed as he glanced the wooden, glass framed door open revealing their waiter.

"Sorry for the wait, young lady and gentlemen, how may I be of service?"

Rhode looked up, _'Akuma,'_ she thought to herself and she smiled. "You're quite late," she scolded, "and for that, you must bring us your most finest sweets otherwise the Earl will here that you were slacking."

A star soon appeared on the young man's forehead, "Yes, Lord Noah," he replied in a trance-like tone.

"I want a bottle of wine, and maybe some stoemp." Tyki added, and soon waved his hand for the Akuma to leave.

Rhode soon smiled sweetly as she leaned a bit towards Lero, "You're going to be sharing some of my desserts."

"Mistress Rhode, you know I cannot eat,_ Lero_," Lero reminded as he gave a tired sigh. Turning to Tyki, the pumpkin headed umbrella then tilted his head, "So after this will we go and complete our duty, Tyki tama,_ Lero_?"

Tyki gave a tired, bored look and answered, "Yes," with a mumble.

"Lero, you're not being fun!" Rhode whined as she tapped the pumpkin's head, "While we're here in Belgium, the Earl won't mind if we have some fun as long as we get the job done." She then giggled as she turned back to Tyki, "So what shall we do after this?" she asked with eagerness.

"Let's inspect the city after," Tyki answered, "after all...what is the sense of stopping meddling Exorcists if we do not familiar ourselves on their ground?"

* * *

"More Jerry!" Allen called as he tossed his fifteenth, empty plate that was once filled with pasta. Leaning a bit back, the young Englishman gave a groan as he patted his stomach; still yet he wasn't even full and very soon now they would have to depart for Belgium. Their carriage would be here in less than twenty minutes, and the white haired boy surely didn't want to leave without having being full. Otherwise, he knew that he would surely go hungry along the way.

Lavi soon slouched over the table, he hadn't eaten anything yet, but just watching Allen pile and tackle down all that Jerry had prepared and delivered to him had already made him full with sickness. Still yet to this day, the young Bookman wondered how it was ever possible for Allen to throw it all down there and not feel sick? Looking around to try and not stare at the empty plates, Lavi soon noticed that Lenalee had still not yet shown up. "Hey, where is Lenalee?"

Krory looked over and soon also noticed as well, that Miss Lee had indeed not shown up. "That's strange, she said she would meet up with us...didn't she?"

Allen stared at the wooden table, "Maybe she's still a little bit stressed out."

"Of what?" the Transylvanian asked.

"About the whole _'Divine Comedy'_ thing by Dante," Lavi filled in, "she seemed to have taken it harder than any of us."

"Oh...that," Krory sighed out.

Allen soon placed the fork into his mouth and began to chew on the silver prongs, "I don't know if she'll handle the mission well, now that I think about it..."

"What are you talking about?" Lavi asked, "Lenalee will manage, I'm sure of it!"

"A text about the apocalypse and the end of the world is pretty depressing the more you think about it," Krory informed.

"But this is Lenalee that we are talking about here," Lavi pointed out, "she cares about the safety of everyone. And she also knows that as an Exorcist, it's the job of one to protect the lives of others. Especially if it's from the Earl, Noah or Akuma."

Allen sighed, Lavi was right. Lenalee was an Exorcist. Krory was one, and so was himself and Lavi. Now the job was serious more than ever, grab all the documents by Dante before the Noah and Earl did and figure out its secret. Thinking it over much more deeply into his head, he finally jerked with surprise when Lenalee soon sat herself on the table. "Lenalee!" he exclaimed, "You surprised me!"

Lenalee gave a giggle, "Sorry about that, Allen."

"Are you alright, Miss Lee?" Krory asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry." The jade haired girl assured.

"You know..." Lavi began as he tried to search for the right words, "if you don't want to do the mission it's fine."

Lenalee shook her head, "No, I'll be able to do it. It's just that..."

The boys soon leaned in closer, "'Just that'...?"

She sighed, the words were tough to pull out, "I'm...afraid..." she admitted, "what if the Noah have already started? We won't have time to gather all the pieces in time before they do."

"I'm pretty sure they haven't," Lavi assured.

"Even so," Allen commented, "even if they are ahead, we'll still beat them to it." Allen soon gave a strong, encouraging look to the Chinese girl, "Because we know we can't allow the Earl to grab at these things before we do. Don't you think so, Lenalee?"

Lenalee soon smiled. They were right, now wasn't the time for worries. If they were going to ever beat the Earl and the Noah, they just had to grab all those papers by Dante. No matter what.

* * *

Buhhh... Lame ending there by my wrists are cramping up and hurting so I have to stop there. Wait for the next installment! R&R! Sasorichyan out!


End file.
